EL IRRESISTIBLE ENCANTO DE LO PROHIBIDO
by RomyRob
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen desde niños, él, siempre ha maltratado y peleado con Bella, hasta que ella comienza a salir con su mejor amigo Jacob, ella siempre ha amado a edward a pesar de todo, pero ahora su mejor amigo le ha mostrado la dulzura y el afecto
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Yo nunca imagine que esto nos podía pasar. Ni en las mas terribles de mis pesadillas podía verme como la responsable de la destrucción, de la desaparición de mi mundo tal y como lo conocía.

Solo a una decisión de distancia le rompería el corazón y esto era casi inevitable, ya que esta decisión no era mía.

Había construido un mundo perfecto para mi, no podía pedir mas, pero el deseo y la pasión no se pueden contener, tras décadas encerrados, explotan, destruyen todo a su paso.

A la distancia, aquel que no me dejaba elección me esperaba, me obligaba detrás de esos ojos que nos se quitaban de mi… me esperaba, pero yo le di la espalda y corrí, escape hacia mi seguridad, si darme cuenta de que así salvaría mi mundo pero me destruiría ami misma y ahora debería realmente afrontarlo.


	2. Cap 2: Mi segundo hogar

CAPITULO 1

Mi segundo hogar.

Yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, se llamaba Forks, era un lugar adorable y tranquilo donde mis padres -Charly y Renne- habían elegido criarme. Tenía 6 años, era una niña feliz, bastante tranquila y muy apegada a mis ellos.

No tenía muchos amigos ya que vivía en una zona alejada del pueblo y recién comenzaba a relacionarme con los chicos de la escuela.

Ese día era uno especial, mi madre me había puesto un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul con un lazo en la cintura y otro en el cabello que mantenían mis ondas color café con reflejos cobrizos alejadas de mi rostro. Yo había estado horas frente al espejo arreglándome, analizando mi pálida piel,-heredada de la familia de mi madre- hacia caras, y abría grandes mis ojos color chocolate como toda una pequeña actriz, estaba muy alegre, sabia que hoy llegarían.

Mientras jugaba en el porche de casa, mis padres disfrutaban del hermoso día de verano, muy soleado-algo completamente extraño aquí-cuando vi en el camino una enorme camioneta negra- claro a los 6 años uno no tiene ni idea de autos, de hecho nunca la tendré, así q no podía distinguir marca o modelo- y tras ellos unos camiones de mudanza!

Al fin conoceré a los nuevos vecinos!- pensé

Ellos habían construido una enorme casa muy cerca de la mía. Todos los que pasaban por allí se detenían a mirar, era realmente una novedad el el pueblo.

Vi bajar a tres niños, lo que me causo mucha felicidad,- al fin podria tener amigos cerca, alguien con quien compartir mis juegos- entonces Salí corriendo y me acerque. Sus padres parecían demasiado jóvenes, ellos me miraron y notaron la alegría en mis grandes ojos chocolate.

- Como te llamas cariño?- dijo la mujer con un tono extremadamente dulce.

- Bella- respondí-

- Nosotros somos Esme y mi esposo Carlisle- Dijo mientras ambos me brindaban una sonrisa acogedora.

- Ellos son Edward, Emmet y Alice, nuestros hermosos hijos!

Una pequeñita menuda-parecía tener aproximadamente 6 años como yo-de ojos intensos y pelo color azabache se acercó y me abrazo fuertemente

- Mucho gusto – dijo educadamente

Otro de los hermanos,-parecía ser el del medio, de unos 7 años mas o menos- Emmet, me arrojo una ramita al pelo y dijo con tono burlón

- No te acerques demasiado, ten cuidado que muerdo!

Yo lo mire sin entender un poco asustada mientras se acercaba

- Es solo una broma niña miedosa! – me dijo al oído.

- No le hagas caso- Dijo Alice mientras trataba de contener la risa y lo empujaba lejos de mi.

En ese momento levante la mirada y ahí estaba un niño de mas o menos nueva años ojos verdes profundos y misteriosos, pelo cobrizo. Me miraba de una forma extraña, parecía enojado, camino hacia mi- trataba de ignorarme pero se notaba en su rostro disgusto- me empujó para abrirse paso y siguió su rumbo.

- Ese es Edward- dijo Alice q parecía preocupada- por lo general es muy educado- lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Bella- se escucho la voz dulce nuevamente- Te gustaría cenar con nosotros hoy?

- Encantada- dije rápidamente- pero tengo que pedir permiso a mis padres!

- No te preocupes por eso, Carlisle y yo iremos a conocer a tus padres y les pediremos que te dejen acompañarnos.

- Esta bien- contesté mientras me distraía mirando a Edward que me ignoraba por completo

- Ven! Vamos! Te mostraré mi habitación-dijo Alice- Te encantará- y salio corriendo.

- Espérame-grite, nunca fui muy habilidosa, bueno, tenia que admitir que era torpe al extremo hasta para una niña de mi edad- Yo te sigo!

En ese momento resbale, pasaron unos segundos y sentí curiosidad por la ausencia de dolor, Edward se había interpuesto para que no me hiciera daño y ambos caímos al piso.

- Trata de tener cuidado- dijo con una voz tan suave que hacia distraerme de sus ojos enojados

- Lo siento-respondí- Muchas gracias- dije asombrada ya que era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra.

- Es por allí- me indico el camino.

- Gracias Edward- repetí.

El niño e miro con los ojos muy abiertos, yo creí que estaba muy disgustado así que salí corriendo- con cuidado claro.

Al llegar a la habitación de Alice quedé fascinada, era el cuarto de una princesa de cuento, sus paredes eran color rosa con un gran mural de un castillo, en el medio había una gran cama rodeada de tul – parecía que volaba- también había juguetes por todos lados, era el paraíso de toda niña.

- Bella ven, quieres jugar?- dojo Alice

- Claro!- y me lancé feliz hacia las muñecas q estaban junto a ella.

Nosotras reímos felices y jugamos un buen rato, y ese fue el momento en el que comenzó mi amistad con Alice

- Chicas vengan- nos llamo Esme- Ya esta la cena!.

Bajamos corriendo, al pie de la escalara, nos esperaba Esme que nos recibió con un gran abrazo, allí junto con mi nueva amiga descubrí también que seria parte de esta familia, encontré un segundo hogar.


	3. Cap 3: Marcas

CAPITULO 2

Marcas.

En los años siguientes, Alice y yo nos hicimos inseparables, pasábamos todo el día juntas a pesar de que éramos muy diferentes.

Ella había logrado que la escuela sea menos dolorosa-siempre me defendía y acompañaba y se convirtió en mi Superpopular hada madrina-.

En esa época- los 14 no son fáciles- había decidido hacer un cambio en mi, pinté mi pelo de rubio, lo que resaltaba mis ojos chocolate- y junto con Alice que lo usaba castaño y muy lacio formamos un dúo increíble.

Ya a los 14 años Carlisle y Esme dejaba a Alice organizar fiestas-dudo ciertamente que tuviesen opción ya que era imposible negarle nada, un don que me había beneficiado bastante- lo cual empezó a marcar el camino de la popularidad.

En julio nos preparábamos para nuestro primer año en la preparatoria Alice organizó una fiesta que nos marcó a todos.

Alice estaba con los preparativos, entre ellos mi atuendo para esa noche, mientras yo tachaba las tareas realizadas de la lista que Alice me había encargado- nada importante claro, eso era lo suyo-.

Bella como vas?- gritaba de vez en cuando-.

Espero que no me hagas avergonzar- escuche una voz a mis espaldas la cual podía reconocer sin dudas, era angelical aunque siempre parecía molesta conmigo.-

Ese era Edward, él ya estaba en el último año y siempre me ignoraba tanto como le fuese posible. Yo desde niña pensé que me odiaba, era el único en la familia que parecía realmente molesto por mi presencia en la casa- todos los demás me habían acogido como padres y hermanos- seguramente por el hecho de que siempre se las ingeniaba para salvarme cada vez q tenia problemas con mi equilibrio y a regañarme en las innumerables ocasiones que esto ocurría.

Claro que no!- conteste disgustada- Va a ser Genial! Épico! Tu vas a venir?

Bella… es mi casa- me miro con ojos altaneros- Aparte mis padres quieren que haga de niñera esta noche.

Hummm...-conteste-.

Esta noche vendrán mis mejores amigos Jake y Jasper, también traerán a Rolasie- hermana melliza de Jasper- que al parecer anda en algo con Emmet. A pesar de ser mayor que él la trae loca…- hizo una mueca de confusión- la verdad esos dos son el uno para el otro-en ese momento su rostro cambio, parecía darse cuenta de algo y volvió a contracturarse- de todas formas no se porque te digo todo esto, solo trata de portarte bien frente a mis amigos, trata de controlar a Alice y por favor nada de atuendos inapropiados.

Ese comentario hizo que me ruborizara de inmediato, sentí como mis pálidas mejillas pasaban a un rojo intenso.

Claro que no ridículo! Aparte a ti que te importa!- Le grite rabiosa-

No me traigas problemas que ya bastante tengo con aguantarte- me dirigió una mirada de desprecio que heló mi sangre un instante y al siguiente la hirvió de furia-.

Deja de molestarme Malvado, yo nunca te he hecho nada- seguí gritando mientras intentaba huir hacia donde se encontraba Alice.

No!... solo te adueñas de mi espacio personal- escuche por lo bajo.

No podía pelear con él, no podía crear ese malestar a las personas que eran mi segunda familia, así que me dedique a huir.

El momento había llegado. Alice me había escogido un atuendo hermoso, una blusa azul oscuro- sabia que era uno de mis colores preferidos- con unos jeans celeste claro que me daba un aspecto un tanto mas… sexy de lo habitual, también había elegido unos hermosos tacones altos y accesorios que combinaban a la perfección color plata.

Ella –mucho mas desarrollada que yo- llevaba el pelo lacio como era habitual, con un muy sexy vestido negro y unos hermosos zapatos que quedaban a la perfección. Estaba hermosa, ella definitivamente era deslumbrante.

Ya los invitados- futuros compañeros de preparatoria-comenzaron a llenar la casa, había chicos por doquier, niñas cuchicheando en pequeños grupos alejados mientras que la gran mayoría disfrutaba de la enorme pista de baile y el excelente DJ que Alice había logrado traer- casi me vuelve loca con él, parecía de vida o muerte- cuando de repente como en las películas de la tele un grupo de chicos entro en cámara lenta-creo que ni un solo par de ojos evito mirarlos-. Era Edward llevaba una campera de cuero q le daba un look rebelde- pobre tonto, pensé, como si no supiera que es un cursi al que le gusta tocar canciones tristes en el piano- lo acompañaban sus amigos Jake y Jasper, y por detrás los seguía una muchacha alta, rubia, despampanante-debía ser Rosalie- que rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Emmet y lo besó-No lo podía creer! Emmet mi hermano por elección, ese bromista tosco y bruto tenia novia?, estaba en un universo paralelo-

De repente sentí que apretaban fuerte mi brazo cuando levante la vista vi a Alice muy cerca mío.

Necesito hablar contigo- me dijo al oído-.

Está bien, vamos afuera- contesté-.

Al llegar al patio Alice buscó un lugar mas privado y nos dirigimos allí.

Llegó Jasper, está mucho mas hermoso y brillante de lo normal!- dijo con una felicidad extrema reflejada en todo su ser-.

Tranquilízate!- trate de aplacarla- ve a hablar con él- la incite-.

No Bella! Y si me rechaza?- era extraño para mi ver insegura a Alice.

No lo creo amiga, yo he notado como te mira- en ese momento sus ojos brillaron fuertemente-

Si es cierto- note como volvía a ser ella.

Solo tienes que liberarte de por un instante de la niñera Edward y apuesto a que él hablara contigo.-quien sabe hasta donde puede llegar pensé-.

No seas mala!- dijo riéndose- tendrás que soportarlo tú- me miro con ojos suplicantes, esos que eran imposibles de no complacer, y en ese instante comencé a arrepentirme por mi idea- Por Favor Bella te lo ruego- siguió.

Ufff, esta bien, invéntate algo-conteste resignada

Ahhh! Gracias! Te adoro! Eres la mejor!-gritaba mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Yo la seguí lentamente, después de tantos años no podía comprender como lo hacía, como me convenció con una sola mirada?- me repetía internamente con asombro-.

Rápidamente note que algo estaba cambiando en la sala. Alice había encontrado la manera de alejar a Edward de su objetivo- estaba formando una ronde para jugar el juego de la botella-

Es un juego de niños- dijo Edward

Ahora toca tu parte- me dijo Alice al oído-.

Vamos Edward, no arruines la fiesta de tu hermana, deja de ser un pesado- le dije con un tono retador mientras sus amigos comenzaron a reír y a gritar-.

Está bien-contesto de mala gana- pero tu vas primero- y en ese momento desplegó esa sonrisa torcida que me erizaba la piel, yo creía conocerla de memoria, tenia esa pizca de maldad y picardía que me confundía de sobremanera-.

Yo? Ni loca- mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Y ahora quien es la pesada- me regreso el halago pensé-

Pfff...- refunfuñé mientras hacia seña con los ojos a Alice para que se alejara con Jasper-.

Gire la botella y al detenerse levanté la vista – no lo podía creer- allí estaba el niño menos atractivo de toda la fiesta, así que me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

Alice me debes mucho-pensaba-.

Afortunadamente logre esquivar todas las siguientes rondas, algo que no se podía decir de Edward, a quien le había tocado besar a casi todas las niñas de la ronda- no se porque intuía una trampa- pero el solo rozaba sus labios y luego me miraba inculpándome con ojos ofuscados.

Cuando llegó su turno, la botella giró- yo no prestaba mucha atención hasta que alguien me llamo y note que apuntaba ami-.

Oh no! Porque ami!- pensaba histérica- bueno hagámoslo rápido- me dije casi asustada-.

Mire a Edward y él sostenía la mirada hacia mí-parecía realmente enojado-.

Está bien-dijo- si no me queda otra…-dijo con un suspiro que provocó tanta indignación en mí que me petrifique.

El se acercó y yo esperaba que pasara rápido el roce de labios con el idiota de Edward.

En ese momento él rozo mi cuello con su mano y la deslizó hasta mi mejilla, sentí su aliento cerca del mío- solo podía pensar, ya termina, ya termina, pero comenzó a embriagarme su aroma-

Cuando por fin me besó sus labios presionaron los míos, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó mas a él mientras yo seguía inmóvil. El calor de su boca, su lengua rozando suavemente mi labio inferior hizo que fuera imposible resistirme.

Nuestros labios juntos eran suaves al contacto pero fuertes, intensos. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban apasionadamente. Él me presionaba contra su pecho y yo lo tome por la nuca sujetando su cabello.

Realmente dejé de pensar, solo podía sentir la piel de todo mi cuerpo erizada y una corriente eléctrica que impedía que mi corazón se detuviese.

Nos separamos por los gritos y aplausos de los demás que nos observaban desconcertados, nos alejamos pero no dejamos de mirarnos y por primera vez en 8 años veía en los ojos de Edward ternura y una expresión que con el tiempo identifique como deseo…

No puedo creer que Edward me diera mi primer beso- reaccione aunque no podía dejar de mirarlo embrujada por los dos ojos verdes no me soltaban.


	4. Cap 4: Un error

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Un error.

La noche anterior había sido lo mas hermoso, inolvidable y confuso que me había pasado.

Definitivamente Alice y yo teníamos que hablar, esa noche me había quedado en su casa pero aunque estaba desvelada ella demoró más que mi sueño.

Al día siguiente, apenas abrí los ojos Alice no estaba conmigo, yo pegué un salto y fui a tomar un baño, cepillé mis dientes, usé uno de los mejores perfumes de Alice y me sumergí directo en su armario para buscar algo lindo, me cambié y me dispuse a bajar para buscarla, y apenas crucé la puerta me choqué con él-literalmente- Él me miró con esos hermosos ojos, yo estaba anonadada, y completamente aturdida.

Debemos hablar- dijo con la voz seca

Está bien- le dije mientras entrábamos nuevamente a la habitación.

Me miró con ojos serios, firmes.

Bella, eso nunca debió pasar, fue un error y no quiero que te confunda- en ese momento dejé de respirar y con la ausencia del sonido del aire entrando a mis pulmones, pude escuchar a mi corazón romperse y sentir como caían uno a uno sus trozos.

Tú no significas nada para mi, ni siquiera me gustas- continuaba, y yo no podía entender porqué era tan cruel-.

Vete- le dije-.

No, quiero que esto quede claro-yo me levanté rápido ya que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer y no quería que me viese así-.

OK, no hay problema, yo creo lo mismo- mentí con mi ultimo aliento-.

Observé como su rostro se notaba confuso, pero no quería oír más y ya no resistía el llanto así que salí lo más rápido que pude del cuarto. En el momento que crucé la puerta la lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Sentía una roca enorme que oprimía mi pecho, no me dejaba respirar.

Busqué a Alice y cuando la encontré recostada en el cuarto de huéspedes corrí hacia ella y la abracé, rompí en llanto inmediatamente-y se sumaba el hecho de que me odiaba por arruinarle su felicidad-.

Que sucede Bella?- dijo preocupada al no entender lo que pasaba.

Yo no podía hablar, la roca en mi pecho no me lo permitía- ella me tenía en sus brazos y acariciaba mi pelo para calmarme. Realmente no sé cuanto lloré, entonces me quedé dormida.

Al despertar deseaba que todo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla, pero al notarme en los brazos de mi mejor amiga caí en la cuenta de que todo aquello era la cruda verdad.

Ya más tranquila pude contarle a Alice lo que había sucedido, ella estaba horrorizada, tan enfadada que tenía un expresión que jamás había visto.

yo misma iré a hablar con ese idiota- dijo con rabia en la voz.

No por favor- le rogué- No lo menciones, eso nunca paso para los dos-mentí sabiendo que jamás podría olvidar ese beso perfecto, cálido y apasionado y tampoco la manera en la que Edward me miraba con ternura y deseo, sólo que ahora cada vez que pensaba en ello, luego de que el calor rozara mi piel, se tornaría en fuego al recordar la humillación y el odio que eso me provocaba.

Una vez que pude descargarme con la pobre de Alice me sentí más tranquila o por lo menos pude aparentarlo.

Dejémonos de niñerías y cosas feas y cuéntame como te fue con Jasper!- le dije aparentando entusiasmo.

Podemos hablarlo otro día Bella- me conocía tanto, yo no podía hacerle eso-.

No! Lo hablaremos ahora, yo quiero saber! Cuéntame de una vez!- la miré fijamente, pude notar la duda en sus ojos pero luego comenzó-.

Ay Bella! Fue hermoso!- dijo con voz romántica- es todo un caballero, me invitó a bailar y luego nos sentamos en el patio, hablamos mucho, note como se sonrojaba- me dijo que era la niña mas hermosa y dulce y que desde el primer instante que me vio sintió algo especial. Estuvimos hablando varias horas cuando se acercó, tomó un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro y lo colocó en su lugar, fue en ese momento en el que me dijo muy suavemente

Muero por besarte- OH que bien, pensé yo sarcásticamente, ahora todo me lo recerca!-.

Y? que sucedió? Cuéntame ya!- la apresuré ya que no podía estar sola con mis pensamientos.

No sucedió nada más! Sólo me abrazó y dijo que debía ser un caballero y me propuso una cita, me llevará a cenar y dijo que me preparará una sorpresa.

Que romántico! Te felicito!-realmente estaba muy feliz por ella-.

También dijo que debía hablar primero con Ed…- al ver mi expresión de dolor al sentir el puñal girando dentro mío al escuchar su nombre, ella se detuvo-.

Cuando se verán?- pregunté intentando cambiar de tema-.

Saldremos el viernes próximo! Devemos ir de compras! No tengo que ponerme- inmediatamente se formó una sonrisa en mis labios, esta chica era increíble.

Si claro… -dije entre risas-.

OH Bella- dijo al notar que no podía siquiera mantener la sonrisa y me abrazó-.

Chicas la cena está lista- Nos llamó Esme-.

No podía bajar y verlo allí, mi cuerpo no lo resistiría, estoy segura que colapsaría en el preciso instante en que lo vea.

No puedo quedarme Alice, debo ir a casa-ella comprendió lo que pasaba-.

No te preocupes, nos veremos mañana.

Nos despedimos, yo bajé rápidamente preocupada por no cruzarme con Edward-ese mounstro sin corazón- en el camino, saludé a Carlisle y di un fuerte abrazo a Esme y salí rápido en dirección a mi casa

Ni bien puse un pie en la calle comencé a llorar nuevamente, me detuve unos metros antes de la entrada para secarme las lágrimas y entré. Me costo mucho trabajo cenar con mi familia, no quería estar con nadie y mucho menos comer.

Cuando terminó la cena levanté rápidamente la vajilla y comencé a lavarla.

Iremos al cine cariño- dijo la voz de mi madre- Quieres acompañarnos?

No gracias, necesito dormir- contesté simulando mucho sueño-.

Está bien-dijo mi padre, luego me besó la sien y fue en busca de la cartera de mi madre y los abrigos- Cuídate y sea lo que sea ya pasará- me susurró al oído. Por eso amaba tanto a mi padre, el no me presionaba y con él, el silencio nunca era incomodo-.

Adiós hija-me saludó mi madre con un abrazo-.

Cuando salieron yo corrí a mi habitación-era pequeña y sin lujos, pero me reflejaba exactamente tal y como era, cada peluche, cada foto, sus colores, todo, absolutamente todo era yo en ese sitio, por eso me brindaba tanta seguridad y alivio- lloré hasta que no quedaban más lágrimas.

No pude dormir bien por varias semanas y todas las vacaciones traté de no ir a casa de Alice, siempre tenía excusas, pero ambas sabíamos lo que sucedía realmente. Sentía una gran pena por Carlisle y Esme, extrañaba a mi bruto hermano postizo y sus bromas, me sentía una egoísta con mi mejor amiga ya que no podía compartir con ella el comienzo de su hermoso romance como nos gustaría, pero no podía ver a Edward, simplemente mi cuerpo y alma me lo prohibían pero yo sabía que era tiempo de olvidar y quise convencerme de que él no me había hecho más que un favor al humillarme, que yo así aprendería.

Había decidido seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste, pero ni solo en mis sueños imaginé lo que sucedería.


	5. Cap 5: Descubrimientos

CAPITULO 4

**Descubrimientos.**

"No importa en cuantas partes se haya roto tu corazón, el mundo no se detendrá para que lo arregles". Y así fue, yo acababa de cumplir 18 años, era mi último año y marchaba perfecto, me sentía genial y lista para vivir la vida.

En los años en la preparatoria había descubierto muchas cosas De mi misma, había madurado-solo un poco- y había decidido hacer cambios- entre ellos mi cabello que ahora era chocolate- había pedido a Alice que me ilumine con la moda, había descubierto que la adoraba, también descubrí que amaba con cada fibra de mi ser a Edward Cullen, luego descubrí que lo odiaba, recubrí que ya no dolía estar cerca de él-solo me electrificaba de puro odio-descubrí que era atractiva al sexo opuesto y algo realmente interesante era que me importaba, descubrí que Alice había encontrado al amor de su vida en Jasper y también que Jasper lo había hecho en Alice.

Todo este proceso no fue fácil claro, tuve mis altos y bajos- mas de los últimos reconozco- pero estaba decidida a vivir mi último año en la preparatoria como nadie. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer y no iba a quedarme con ganas de nada.

Un fin de semana soleado-uno de los pocos en Forks- Decidimos ir de paseo con Alice. Iríamos a la playa, invitamos a algunos amigos de la escuela y a Jasper claro-Alice no se separaba de él ni un segundo cuando el venía de visita en sus días libres de la universidad y el era muy feliz con eso- Camino a la playa- Jasper nos llevaba a Alice y a mí en su lujosa camioneta nueva- íbamos rememorando la posible escena mas romántica en la historia.

Hacía ya tres años de la primera cita de Jasper y Alice. Él me acercó una nota que decía "_por favor vístete de blanco" _– esas cinco palabras nos tuvieron e vilo toda la semana, fuimos a comprar un hermosos vestido- Blanco como lo decía la nota- y nos preparamos para el gran día. Y ese día llego, Jasper pasó a buscar a Alice en un Limo increíble-esas cosas no se veían en este pueblo- Alice estaba hipnotizada, luego la llevó a restaurante y al llegar Alice notó que Jasper había logrado que lo cerraran solo para ellos, una vez en la puerta, él la abrió y le cedió el paso a ella- todo un caballero-. Al entrar Alice perdió la respiración, todo el lugar estaba lleno- y es literal- de rosas blancas, mientras en un escenario había una banda-también de blanco- que tocaba los temas preferidos de Alice- Si que este chico había hecho su tarea-.

Luego de la cena –obviamente había hecho preparar la comida prefería de ella- el le pidió que bailaran, y una vez en la pista le entregó un brazalete hermoso con diamantes y un dije que colgaba y decía el nombre de los dos y la fecha. En ese momento el dijo las palabras mas hermosas "_Tú eres lo que yo quiero, si es necesario te esperaré por siempre y si me aceptas me harás el hombre mas feliz de la tierra"._

Y allí ocurrió-tan distinto al mío- el primer beso que sería solo el comienzo de una gran historia de amor, de dos personas incondicionales entre si, que con solo observar una mirada entre ellos, uno sabía que sería por siempre.

Ya vez que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener a mi dulce pequeña, pero ya dejen el tema que me avergüenzan-dijo Jasper rompiendo nuestra burbuja-.

Te amo- le susurro Alice en el oído y ambos se miraron y echaron chispas.

Bella prometes no pelear con Edward- dijo Jasper mientras los dos dirigieron los ojos hacia mi-.

¿Qué? ¿Él irá? Rayos- murmuré.

Si, está en casa de Jake, ellos también estaban libres de la universidad estos días.

Yo fui maldiciendo todo el camino que restaba. Al llegar dejamos a Jasper ir a casa de Jake a ver a sus mejores amigos mientras Alice y yo decidimos acercarnos a la playa y sentarnos en la arena para aprovechar un poco del sol. Estabas parloteando y riendo a carcajadas cuando escuché su voz.

¡Que raro tú metida en todo!- La voz de Edward transformó mi cara y paralizó mi cuerpo-.

Vete al diablo- le contesté-.

Vete tú chiquilla metida, no me puedes dejar en paz ni siquiera en mis vacaciones!- me contestó enojado-.

Perdón pero yo fui la que organizó esta salida con Alice así que el que sobra eres tú- yo ya no era una niña y mi carácter era fuerte, ya no me dejaba entristecer ni callar por Edward, siempre le hacía frente aunque supiera que perdería, además adoraba ver como su rostro iba enfureciendo-

Edward hazme el favor de irte a molestar a otro lado- me defendió Alice, yo sabía que esto le costaba porque adoraba a su hermano, pero sabía que el conmigo era diferente-

Ya deja de molestarla-escuché otra voz y miré de reojo para ver quien era-.

Como has crecido Bella- Jake me miró y me sonrío, luego me saludó con un efusivo abrazo-.

Hola Jake! Que gusto!-le respondí-

En ese momento no puede evitar mirar los ojos rabiosos de Edward que miraba la situación como la peor traición.

Luego nos sentamos todos en la arena, Jake lo hizo a mi lado y charlamos de cosas triviales por un rato, luego Edward- que seguía con el rostro lleno de odio se levanto y se fue en silencio, luego Alice y Jasper decidieron ir a dar un paseo, así que quedamos solo Jake y yo.

Jake era un chico sumamente atractivo, muy alto pelo muy corto y negro, con un físico increíble, sus ojos eran casi negros, muy profundos y misteriosos pero a la vez sumamente sinceros e inocentes, como los ojos de un niño pequeño, pero había algo que me hacía sonrojar, hasta me provocaba un deseo sumamente extraño, eran sus labios, carnosos y aparentemente suaves, y una sonrisa perfecta y brillante.

El sol comenzó a descender y con él la temperatura, yo tenía frío así que el me trajo una manta hasta donde estábamos para contemplar juntos al sol ponerse, a mi sorpresa el me colocó la manta y se sentó detrás mío, me rodeó con sus piernas y me abrazó.

Te molesta?- preguntó-.

No, no hay problema, gracias, tengo frío- contesté, no podía decirle Me encanta, no me sueltes-.

Mil mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago, era tan dulce, tan cómodo y amigable, el me hacía sentir especial.

Una vez que el sol se ocultó ambos nos levantamos, debíamos ir a preparar las cosas para la cena ya que de la fogata se habían encargado los otros hombres. Al incorporarnos ambos notamos los ojos de Edward clavados en nosotros, se veía ira en ellos, parecía enojado con ambos.

Yo me dirigía hacia el resto de mis amigos cuando sentí que Jake me tomaba del brazo.

Bella aguarda- dijo con un tono muy dulce.

Si, dime Jake- yo le sonreí y el bajo la mirada-.

Mira, se que estoy puede traer problemas, pero te gustaría salir conmigo esta semana?- me miró fijo con esos ojos negros que eran una perdición para cualquiera-.

Quieres decir como una cita?- pegunté, no quería ilusionarme falsamente-.

Claro que si, tú me agradas y gustas mucho- me dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

Está bien, tú dime cuando le contesté- embobada en sus labios-.

Bueno, que te parece si mañana paso por ti , yo tengo toda la semana aquí y Edward trajo a su novia si que no me querrá cerca! Soy todo tuyo!- dijo inconciente del efecto que esas palabras habían causado en mí, yo también lo estaba, no podía entender porque mi cuerpo se había convertido en piedra?, porque no podía respirar?, porque sentía tanta rabia? y porque Alice no había mencionado que Edward tenía novia?-

Bella?- escuche mi nombre en sus labios y volví a la realidad-

Si claro mañana te espero en mi casa- le dije con una sonrisa fingida y los ojos confusos por lo que acababa de suceder.

El se acercó hacia con su gran sonrisa y besó mi mejilla, luego me abrazó y alzó por los aires.

Vamos a comer Bells- Mi cuerpo nuevamente estaba estremecido, el contacto de su piel en la mía nublaba mi juicio.

Caminamos había la fogata, yo lo hice con los ojos fijos en los ojos de Edward que me observaban sin soltarme mientras yo me acercaba.

Así que tienes novia- dije al llegar allí- no se como alguien podría aguantarte- continué con un tono burlón.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Jake inculpándolo.

Es solo la de este mes- contestó con soberbia-.

Yo me reí- para esconder el odio que sentía-

Luego de comer seguimos charlando y disfrutando de la hermosa velada, y llegó el momento de irnos,

Bella vamos yo te llevo- Dijo Jake y me tomó por la cintura provocando en mi un enorme deseo de abrazarlo-

No!- Dijo Edward tajante-

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, nadie entendía

La metiche vive frente a casa, no es necesario que vayas tú- Agregó con indiferencia.

Yo la llevaré- Dijo Jake mientras miraba fijamente a Edward con el rostro serio.

Esta bien lo que tú quieras- Dijo Edward mientras se subía a su auto-

Al parecer estaba molesto, algo que ni yo ni nadie entendía, salvo Jake y Jasper pero ellos no lo explicarían. Yo creí que Edward no podía soportar verme al lado de su mejor amigo y a su mejor amigo permitir que la persona que mas odiaba se interpusiera entre ellos.

Vamos preciosa- me dijo mientras abría las puertas de su increíble Hammer-

Llévame a casa Jacob Black! Esto va a ser divertido.


	6. Cap 6: Prohibiciones

Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la Saga Crepúsculo, y por lo tanto, esta novela es solamente un Fan Fiction de mi autoría, que no guarda relación alguna con ella o cualquier otra cosa referente a su persona.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**Prohibiciones.**

Hoy era sábado, había quedado con Jake en salir esta noche, el me llevo a casa desde la playa y apenas baje de su hermosa Hammer corrí a casa de Alice, estaba en crisis, que me iba a poner era lo único que podía pensar, pero una vez que lo repetí en voz alta me di cuenta que eso era lo menos importante. ¿Que sentía por Jacob? Porque me afectaba tanto- había salido con varios chicos antes- porque era tan especial, lo conocía desde siempre, pero al estar tan cerca de Edward realmente nunca me había fijado en él, y una vez que lo vi no pude apartar mi vista, sus ojos y esa sonrisa que hacía temblar mis piernas me habían cautivado.

Al llegar a casa Alice estaba en la sala de estar, yo me abalancé sobre ella.

Es una emergencia de moda!- dije muy alterada-.

¿Que sucede bella?- dijo Alice ya que no había podido contarle nada en la playa, teníamos demasiado público-.

Mañana tendré una cita con Jake-contesté agitada-.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tienes una cita con Jake y recién ahora me lo cuentas? ¿Es que acaso no podías mandarme un texto?-me gritó histérica-

En ese momento sentí un vaso romperse contra el piso, era Edward que no apartaba la vista de mi. Me miraba con un resentimiento mas fuerte de lo normal. Yo di vuelta mi cara, no iba a dejar que eso arruinara mi emoción.

Si saldremos mañana, me encanta. Hoy no podía dejar de pensar en que quería besar esos hermosos labios- le dije con extremado énfasis, algo que seguramente se me notó en la cara-

Ouch!- se escuchó la voz de Edward-.

Alice y yo lo miramos- se había lastimado recogiendo los trozos de vidrio del vaso roto- al darme cuenta de que sangraba me entro un ataque de pánico, no podía soportar esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, hacía que me doliera el pecho, sentía casi como aquel puñal que sentí con su humillación, corrí hacia el y le tomé la mano.

Te has lastimado, déjame ver- mi tono era sorprendentemente dulce, nunca conseguía hablarle así, supuse que solo era el hecho de verlo herido-.

Iré a buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios- dijo Alice-.

Estoy bien- escuché su voz tan suave, que puso mis pelos de punta, y luego sentí su otra mano tomar la mía-.

En ese momento nuestras miradas fueron una, había una fuerza que no me permitía desviarla, deje de respirar mientras él me atraía lentamente hacia él.

Aquí está dijo Alice- salvada por la campana pensé, eso no podía volver a suceder, no lo permitiría claro está que tenía que evitar acercarme a él ya que cuando me miraba olvidaba el odio que sentía por el-.

Alice ayudó a Edward con su mano y luego él se retiró, entonces Alice me anunció que debía irse, Jasper le había preparado una de sus muy famosas y románticas sorpresas así que lo estaba esperando.

Más te vale que me esperes sino te mataré y no podrás ir a tu cita- dijo riéndose-.

Claro- estaré en mi habitación, digo… el la habitación de huéspedes- bromeé ya que pasaba casi tanto tiempo allí como en la mía propia-.

Está bien te avisaré cuando esté regresando, adiós-dijo mientras saltaba a los brazos de Jasper que se encontraba en la puerta y saludaba con la mano-.

En la habitación de huéspedes siempre tenía un pijama, algo de ropa y todo lo necesario para la higiene personal, así que me dirigía hacia allá para prepararme para la cama, cuando llegué pisé el ultimo escaló miré hacia arriba, allí estaba el cuarto de Edward, pero no pude ver nada, doblé a la izquierda por el corredor para entrar en la habitación al final del pasillo, cuando alguien se apareció de repente frente a mi, yo salté del susto antes de darme cuanta de q era Edward.

¿Te duele mucho?- pregunté preocupada todavía estremecida por que él se haya lastimado.

No puedes salir con Jake, te lo prohíbo, dijo mientras me aprisionaba contra la pared-.

Estás loco- exclamé susurrando ya que pensé que Carlisle y Esme dormían-

No hace falta que susurres, no hay nadie, mis padres fueron a pasar un fin de semana en el campo con los padres de Rosalie- aclaró-.

No cambies el tema idiota, ¿Quién te crees para meterte en mi vida?- grité aprovechando que no despertaría a nadie-.

¿Quien te crees tu para adueñarte de cada centímetro de la mía?- dijo gritando mientras me miraba con tanto odio que se reflejaba en su rostro, fruncía con fuerza el entrecejo y cada vez se acercaba mas ami que no podía retroceder ya que tenía la pared en mi espalda-.

Escúchame una cosa, yo no tengo la culpa de que todos me prefieran a mí antes de que a un idiota mal humorado como tú, aparte Jake me gusta así que porqué no aprovechar la oportunidad- en ese momento ambos nos gritábamos a un centímetro de distancia los dos enfurecidos-.

¿Ah si? ¿con que te gusta?-en ese momento se puede decir que perdí el conocimiento-.

Edward estaba besándome, me había atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, sujeto mi rostro entre sus manos mientras yo intentaba resistirme, solo fueron unos segundos, ya que cometí un gran error del cual no hubo regreso, inspiré profundamente.

Y allí estaba, ese aroma embriagador del que me había alejado por tres años, aquel que no podía resistir ya que era mas fuerte que mi propia voluntad. En ese instante yo lo tomé fuertemente del pelo y nuestro beso se tornó cada vez mas apasionado, sentir sus labios con los míos, esa electricidad que había olvidado, el estremecimiento y la furia no ayudaron demasiado.

Sentí su mano recorrer mi cintura por debajo de mi blusa, mientras recorría con su lengua mi cuello. En ese momento le quité su remera, fue solo instante pero dolió en no sentir sus labios.

Fue ese dolor lo que me hizo reaccionar, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, solo lo hacía para alejarme, para que no saliera con Jake, al fin entendía.

En ese momento lo alejé de mí y vi esos ojos que casi me ganan nuevamente ya que solo podía distinguir mucha excitación y deseo.

Lo estás haciendo de nuevo- le dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación que estaba a pocos metros-.

No salgas con Jake!- me repitió-

Vete al infierno monstruo!- grité mientras daba un portazo-

Me sorprendió que no sentía ganas de llorar, no sentía humillación ni vergüenza, solo sentía ira y un desesperado deseo por correr a Edward y seguir besándolo.

"_lo siento no dormiré en casa hoy, temprano cuando llegue te despierto y decidimos xoxoxo"_

Llegó el mensaje de Alice, me alivió ya que no podía verme en ese estado, también decidí-aunque me doliera ocultarle cosas, algo que jamás había hecho- no contarle el de lo que había pasado, ella no podía preocuparse por el idiota de su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente Alice me despertó muy temprano para ver que me pondría, al bajar a desayunar vi salir a Edward que me miró de reojo y se alejó.

¿A dónde va tu hermano?-no pude evitar preguntarle-.

Va a recoger a su novia, la llevará a pasear unos días y luego regresarán a la universidad, solo lo decidió anoche, cosas de último momento- dijo despreocupada-

Al escuchar la palabra novia sentí que mi presión bajaba e iba a desmayarme, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba segura de que años atrás hubiese llorado desconsolada, pero ahora solo sentía celos de no poder ser yo y odio por hacerme sentir eso.

Bueno Bella, hay que empezar a prepararte, debemos elegir vestidos, ir a la peluquería, obviamente a un spa a que nos den unos masajes ya que debes estar absolutamente relajada- eso si que lo necesitaba, después del beso de anoche me dolía todo el cuerpo-

Por la tarde mi celular sonó

Hola Jake- lo saludé-.

Hola belleza, solo quería recordarte que hoy eres mía toda la noche- dijo con un todo de picardía que me desesperaba por abrazarlo, era tan tierno-.

¿Toda la noche?-Pregunté- ¡Vaya que tienes planes! Recógeme por casa de Alice- aclaré por las dudas-

Está bien, extráñame mucho Bells- dijo tiernamente- y colgó.

Estaba muy entusiasmada, sabía que el era un buen chico, y me hacía sentir especial, con mariposas en el estómago, de todas formas no podía alejar la nube de confusión que Edward había causado en mí, y lo peor era que me odiaba por permitirle hacerme eso, por entregarle tanto poder.

Yo terminaba de arreglarme-me puse un vestido rojo y negro muy corto- y me dispuse a esperar la llegada de mi enorme y moreno galán.


	7. Cap 7: Desesperacion

Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la Saga Crepúsculo, y por lo tanto, esta novela es solamente un Fan Fiction de mi autoría, que no guarda relación alguna con ella o cualquier otra cosa referente a su persona.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

**Desesperación.**

Ya habían pasado más de 6 meses de que salí por primera vez con Jake, esa primera semana no nos separamos ni un minuto.

El tenía que partir hacia la universidad y el día de su viaje me fue a buscar, al salir de casa lo vi parado tan hermoso como siempre, en su mano tenía un gran globo color rojo metalizado que quería escaparse hacia el cielo, y un enorme peluche para mí.

Quedé embobada viendo su cara con alegría desmedida hasta q me concentré en lo que traía, al ver el globo noté una escritura en blanco.

Isabella Swan, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mientras se acercaba y me tomaba de la nuca hasta que pude sentir su respiración en mi oído-.

Claro que sí-dije mientras le saltaba encima haciendo que el gran muñeco tocara el piso y el globo que llevaba escrito lo exactamente lo mismo que el había dicho voló por los aires-.

Sabes que realmente te quiero, lo sabes- me dijo al oído mientras me sostenía apretada a él.

Sabes que yo a ti, te quiero-. Le contesté emocionada.

Sabía que él debía ir se esa tarde, pero volvería y sería siempre mío.

No podía evitar derretirme ante su sonrisa y estremecerme cada vez que me tocaba.

En este tiempo me había enamorado de Jacob Back, por primera vez en mi vida conocía ese sentimiento, tan incondicional. Sentía que podía confiar en él pase lo que pase, que él me apoyaría en todo.

Nuestro noviazgo era perfecto, él era perfecto, hasta había obligado a Edward a dirigirme la palabra-lo cual era un gran logro-.

No había podido cambiar el odio que el sentía por mi ni yo por él, pero los dos lo atentábamos porque amábamos a Jake y queríamos hacerlo feliz.

Los chicos habían entrado en vacaciones con la universidad así que vendían- Jasper lo cual tenia como loca a Alice, Jake que producía lo mismo en mi y Edward que todavía me producía una gran ansiedad- a pasarlas con sus familias en Forks.

Tras su llegada yo había notado que Alice, Jasper y Jake hablaban por lo bajo-sabía que algo planeaban-

Que sucede?- pregunté interesada, no me gustaba q mi novio y mi mejor amiga me dejaran fuera-

Alice y Jake se miraron e hicieron una mueca.

Hoy llega Ally y yo estoy muy ansiosa por verla, así que estamos organizando algo para salir los 6- me contesto Alice súper alterada-.

Ally?- Pegunté yo desconcertada.

Si la novia de Edward- Me dijo mi perfecto novio mientras yo sentía que el estómago se retorcía-.

Genial, tendré que salir con Edward- murmuré irónica-.

No te preocupes mi amor, cuando está con ella es distinto- dijo y al parecer eso empeoraba las cosas porque sentí que mi presión bajaba-.

Genial-murmure y me di la vuelta- avísenme.

Paso a buscarte esta noche amor- dijo mi galán que cambió mi humor automáticamente-.

Me di la vuelta corrí y salté sobre él, lo rodeé con mis brazos y mis piernas, lo besé apasionadamente. Sentía esas mariposas en el estómago que hacían sentirme excelente.

No quiero alejarme de ti- protesté haciendo un puchero-.

Pues no lo hagas, así me haces sufrir un poquito menos-. Me contestó mientras volvía a besarme-. ¿quieres ir a casa conmigo y te preparas allí?

Asentí con la cabeza. Pero seguía con mi puchero y mis ojos de pobrecita-algo que sabía que le ganaba a mi Jake-.

Pero tengo que pasar a recoger un par de cosas a casa.

No hay problema amor- me dijo con su nariz pegada a la mía-

El me sacó de casa de Alice todavía prendida a su cuerpo, me llevó a casa y luego nos dirigimos a la suya, todo el camino fui besando su cuello su casa, acariciándolo. Al llegas se bajó y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta del auto como lo hacia siempre- todo un caballero mi novio- pero no se sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, había ido allí montones de veces.

Hata que finalmente cuando el toqué la mano que me había tendido para ayudarme de di cuenta, yo deseaba a este hombre, necesitaba tenerlo todo para mí, se suya y que el fuera mío al 100%.

Yo ya había estado con otros hombres antes-había perdido mi virginidad a los 16 años con un tonto compañero de la prepa con el que salí un par de meses- pero ninguno me había causado lo que Jake hacía con solo besarme. Caminamos hacia la puerta que el abrió muy gentilmente y me hizo pasar, dejó mis cosas a un costado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ven Bella- me llamó-. Toma- me entregó una coca cuando yo llegué ahí- ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó mientras abría la heladera-.

Gracias amor, no tengo hambre-dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a él- aunque pensándolo bien, puede ser que un poco- el me sonrió y su mirada se fijó en la mía.

Yo lo empuje contra la heladera y lo besé suavemente, el me tomo por la cintura,

te amo- me dijo susurrando al oído-.

Te amo- le contesté-.

En ese momento todo se intensificó, yo tiré de si camisa para acercarlo mas a mí, en ese momento sentí el calor de su mano que recorría mi cintura lo cual hizo que todo mu cuerpo se crispara, parecía que un rayo me había caído al primer contacto con su piel.

Desprendí los botones de su camisa y pude acariciar su pecho libremente, su abdomen perfectamente marcado hacía que mi cuerpo lo deseara aún más.

Él era tan sexy, no podía resistirlo.

Vamos-le dije mientras lo arrastraba tras de mí tirando de su camisa-.

Estás segura?- preguntó, lo cual causó una enorme ternura y aumentó aún mas el deseo-

Yo giré y lo besé con fuerza empujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Aguarda- me dijo-

Yo lo miré confundida sacar su celular.

Llegaremos mas tarde, nos demoramos en casa de Bella- me guiñó un ojo con picardía-.

Eso sacó mis más bajos instintos provocando que le quitara el teléfono entre risas.

Si es que llegamos, adiós.- colgué mientras veía como los ojos de Jake se excitaban mas juguetones que de costumbre-. Y tus padres?- le pregunté mientras arrojaba el celular al sillón-.

Se han ido unos días a ver a mi abuela.

Eso bastó para que yo sacara la camisa de Jake y la arrojara al piso mientras retrocedía hacia la habitación sin dejar de besarlo, el quitó mi blusa. Me acariciaba firmemente, excitado, intenso, siempre cuidadoso y delicado.

Nos amábamos.

Una vez que llegamos a su cuarto nos quitamos la ropa lentamente, disfrutando uno del otro, Jake besaba mi cuello de una manera increíble, luego mis hombros descendiendo por mis omóplatos, en ese momento caímos en su cama e hicimos el amor.

Jake besaba casa centímetro de mi cuerpo, sus labios suaves parecían fuego sobre mi piel.

Me puso boca abajo e recorrió mi espalda con su lengua, hasta su base y luego volvió el camino besándome dulcemente, la electricidad et atan fuerte que mi piel se mantenía constantemente erizada.

El se acercó a mi cuello con sus besos.

Te amo- repitió-

En ese momento fuimos uno…

En toda la noche no pudimos parar, solo lo hicimos una vez para buscar comida, lo cual se volvió un sexi juego- la crema sobre su cuerpo sabía mucho mejor- y seguimos hasta caer rendidos.

Los dos nos quedamos dormidos mientras el me abrazaba y besaba cariñosamente.

A la mañana siguiente los dos despertamos uno pegado al otro, el me dio el beso de los buenos día.

Esos labios serían mi perdición, yo me reí y salté sobre el.

No otra vez- me dijo bromeando.

Ah si querido- dije son una sonrisa picara- que crees? Que puedes dejarme probar tu hermoso cuerpo y después negármelo?- ambos reímos sonoramente-

Yo comencé a besarlo y todo comenzó de nuevo.

Debo darme una ducha, aunque no se si pueda caminar- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo alborotado y reía-.

Yo voy contigo, eso no lo he hecho nunca- le guiñé un ojo.

El bufó y me llevó en sus brazos mientras no dejaba de besarme.

Al salir de la ducha miró el reloj y comenzó a reír.

Que sucede grandote- le susurré mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Mira la hora, de seguro nos están odiando.

No lo creo amor, y si es así allá ellos.

Tendremos que salir esta noche los 6, suerte q has traído ropa, sino me secuestras aquí hasta matarme- se reía tan hermosamente que tuve que abrazarlo.

No cantes victoria, saldremos si, pero regresaremos temprano quieres?- le dije moviendo las pestañas como a él le gustaba, eso nunca fallaba, aunque no creo que él hubiese opuesto resistencia-.

Claro mi amor, mientras antes nos zafemos mejor para mi- comenzó a acariciarme de una manera que podía volverme loca-

Ambos nos cambiamos y nos dirigimos a casa de Alice, al entrar notaos que todos estaban sentados en la sala, sobre el respaldo del sillón Edward- que al vernos entrar a los dos recién bañados no pudo disimular como se desfiguraba su rostro, parecía que le hubiesen dado un tiro o algo así-en el sillón individual una muchacha hermosísima y a su costado Alice y Jasper quienes las miraban embobados, y todos reían felices.

Hola Hola- dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba desde atrás al caminar, luego me besó la mejilla y yo no pude evitar la sonrisa.

Ey chicos!- exclamaron Alice y Jas al mismo tiempo-.

Llegan tarde- dijo la voz de Edward en un gruñido mucho mas rabioso a los que todos estábamos acostumbrados, por lo que no pudimos evitar mirarlo sorprendidos-.

No que era diferente grandote?- le susurré al oído a Jake y luego al estar tan cerca no pude evitar besar sus hermosos labios mientras él soltaba una carcajada por lo que le había dicho-.

Vengan, ella es Ally- Nos llamó Alice

Wowww, si que eres hermosa-dijo Jake a quien instintivamente pellizqué con fuerza-

Contrólate- le gruñí y después rompimos a reír.

Hola, como están?, hacen muy bonita pareja- dijo educadamente-.

Verdad que si?- le respondí mientras besaba a mi Jake y escuchaba un gruñido por lo bajo-.

Yo soy Bella, el es Jake- le dije a la chica-

Un gusto- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Edward que no podía quitar la cara completamente sacada que traía-.

Que sucede amor?- dijo ella y luego lo besó-.

Nada cariño- solo siento que algo me sentó mal al estómago, lo tengo un tanto revuelto- lo dijo mientras me dirigió una mirada fulminante-.

Inexplicablemente al ver que ella lo besaba mi cara se tornó casi tan dura como la de Edward, pero solo duró un segundo, decidí ignorarlos y concertarme en mi hermoso novio que me besó nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

¿Y que? ¿salimos?- Dijo Jake- Nosotros no podemos tardar.

Todos soltamos una carcajada excepto Edward que se quedó inmóvil-aunque parecía temblar un poco pero nadie lo notó- solo yo lo observaba tanto, incluso más que Ally.

Salimos de la casa, aquella velada prometía ser divertida, yo estaba con Jake y todos mis amigos, Ally me resultaba simpática y ya estaba acostumbrada a ignorar la corriente de odio que Edward siempre me arrojaba, así que estaba dispuesta a pasármela genial.

* * *

Perdon chicasssss! se que demore una eternidad pero hoy subo dos capitulos asi no me odian tanto jajajaja voy a tratar de actualizar todas las semanas! digo intentar xq estoy bastante ocupada! espero q les guste y no me odien q esto recien empieza!

las quieroooo

RomyRob!


	8. Cap 8: Celos

**CAPITULO 8**

**Celos.**

Desde la llegada de Ally habíamos salido casi todas las noches, en nuestra primera salida- aquella pospuesta por mi fogoso romance- había podido entablar una linda charla con la hermosa joven novia de Edward- no se porque al pensar en esa frase una mueca se plasmaba en mi boca involuntaria-.

El la breve estadía de Ally, ella y yo habíamos llegado a llevarnos de mil maravillas, era simpática y muy dulce, aparte de ser una chica extremadamente hermosa, su cabello rubio y sus ojos verde azulados, provocaban una ternura especial, como si se tratara de un ángel.

Por supuesto Edward no podía evitar el disgusto que le provocaba la reciente amistad entre nosotras, pero al estar con ella alejados de mi, parecía bastante animado, algo que hacía que cada uno de mis músculos se tensara, me ponía realmente nerviosa, estaba completamente asombrada de ver así a Edward, era la primera vez.

Siempre había sabido que Edward era un don Juan sin destino, había salido con infinidad de chicas, pero ésta era la primera vez que traía a alguien a un presentación más… "formal".

Yo realmente no entendía que era lo que me molestaba, si el hecho en sí verlo con esa simpática chica que realmente me caía bien o notar que ni siquiera una novia podía modificar su actitud hacia mí.

Mi relación con Jake seguía de las mil maravillas, él era el novio perfecto, incluso estaba planeando llevarme a un fin de semana de vacaciones sorpresa, algo que obviamente Alice corrió a contarme ya que no podía permitir que no tuviese los atuendos necesarios. Ya había pasado el incómodo momento de presentarlo a mis padres, que si bien lo apreciaban, no podían evitar- en especial mi padre- esos celos sobre protectores.

Se acercaba la partida de Ally así que con Alice organizamos una salida, habíamos decidido ir a una disco de moda en Seattle, a donde pasábamos sin problema gracias a que pertenecía a Billy, mi querido suegro.

Yo me había preparado especialmente para esta noche ya que quería sorprender a Jake. Cuando el pasó a buscarme su mandíbula rodó por el piso-objetivo cumplido pensé-.

Al llegar allí El resto del grupo ya se encontraba en el V.I.P así que fuimos a buscarlos.

Al encontrarnos con las chicas decidimos ir a la pista de baile para reír un rato y hablar de nuestros respectivos novios.

Luego de un muy divertido baile entre chicas regresamos al salón privado- en el cual solo podían ingresar los dueños y sus invitados… mi suerte el ser la novia del hijo del dueño no?-, éste contaba con enormes sillones muy cómodos que tenían una forma semi-circular, en el centro una pequeña mesa, en cuyo centro se encontraba un caño de strip en donde generalmente jugábamos entre nosotros a bailar locamente cuando nos pasábamos de copas.

Jake llego justo detrás nuestro con unas botellas de champagne, las cuales nos bebimos rápidamente, solo nosotros allí bailábamos, yo me mantenía abrazada a mi hermoso novio mientras jugueteábamos y nos decíamos cosas provocativa al oído.

Luego de un rato decidí bajar a recorrer un poco el club para poder ver quienes se encontraban allí y si conocía a alguien.

No quise molestar a los chicos así que bajé sola.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas, en un rincón escondido y muy obscuro pude distinguir el pelo cobrizo inconfundible de Edward. Él se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared de fondo con sus manos colocadas en ambas paredes laterales- el espacio era obviamente estrecho-.

Al verlo así no pude evitar preocuparme y me acerqué a él.

¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunté acercándome a su oído para superar la música de fondo.

No obtuve respuesta.

¿Edward?- continué tocándole el hombro.

En ese momento él levantó sus ojos hacia mí, su mirada era de ira, lo cual me asustó un poco haciendo que retrocediese un paso.

El avanzó en un segundo me tomó con ambas manos el rostro e hizo que girara hasta tomar la posición en la que él se encontraba inicialmente.

Me empujó fuertemente contra la pared y me besó. Una de sus manos descendió desde mi rostro por mis hombros, luego por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis caderas a la cual se aferró fuertemente para luego subir nuevamente pero esta vez deslizando su mano por debajo de mi blusa.

Yo no pude evitarlo, el sentir sus labios contra los míos, su brusquedad, sus ansias, su fuerza, me volvía loca.

En un rápido movimiento tomé fuertemente su cabello tirando de él para darme lugar a su cuello, el cual recorrí con mi lengua y húmedos besos.

El empujó con mas fuerza su cuerpo sobre el mío y cuando lo hizo gemí en su oído y luego mordí su hombre alterada por la excitación. En ese momento Edward- que besaba mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis pechos firmemente por debajo de la blusa- alejó solo un poco su cuerpo, llevando nuevamente sus manos a mi rostro. Me miró fijamente, sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora veía ternura, casi como la primera vez, esos ojos dulces que casi me matan hacía años atrás.

Acercó suavemente sus labios a los míos y me dio un suave beso que logró que mi cuerpo se relajara cerrando delicadamente mis ojos, disfrutando del aroma de ese hombre, ese al que no podía resistirme.

De un segundo a otro el se alejó, besó mi mejilla y se retiró.

Dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras que conducían al salón V.I.P. No podía creer lo que m estaba haciendo- realmente este hombre era un enfermo- dejarme ahí, así… era realmente una tortura tenerlo cerca, pero tenerlo lejos lo era más.

Yo decidí dar una vuelta más para esperar que mi temperatura bajara un poco-lo cual estaba realmente difícil- y al final subí.

Allí se encontraba el- maldito- bailando con su novia. Caminé directo a él y pude ver sus ojos despreocupados- se notaba que realmente no le importaba lo que yo pudiese hacer o decir- me acerca a ellos.

Vamos Ally!, Bailemos!- dije en tono jocoso dirigiendo le una mirada. Y concentrándome en esa sonrisa torcida ten picara que daba ganas de saltarle encima nuevamente-.

Claro!- dijo divertida y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Luego de un momento escuché comenzar mi canción preferida y corrí hacia Jacob que se encontraba sentado en el sillón observando como bailábamos.

Ven cariño! esta canción la quiero bailar contigo!- dije mientras tironeaba de él para que se parase y yo haciéndome la distraída miraba a Edward de manera provocativa.

Me paré de espaldas a Jake y comencé a hacer un baile bastante sensual y provocativo, apoyando mi espalda contra él, descendiendo al ritmo de la música mientras él me recorría con sus manos. Todos a nuestro alrededor habían comenzado a aplaudir y a gritar divertidos.

En un momento todos se sumaron, yo había vuelto a alejarme de Jake que bailaba con Ally.

Si vuelves a hacer eso tendré que golpearlo sin importar que sea mi mejor amigo- escuche la voz de terciopelo que me susurraba al oído.-.

Me dí vuelta alterada mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco. Este jueguito se complicaba, al parecer a él realmente no le importaba nada.

Me gustaría ver eso, Jake te mataría- reí burlándome-.

Tu no lo dejarías, no sorpotarías pensar que ya no te besaré.

Pedante- en ese momento me di vuelta y lo enfrenté sin prestar mucha atención al resto de os chicos-.

Caprichosa.

Jacob besa mil veces mejor que tú- mentí descaradamente en un momento de ira. Si bien amaba los besos de mi novio, no podía negar que los besos de Edward podían volverme loca de deseo y alejarme de la realidad al instante-.

Lo vi tensarse, su cara se torno sombría e iracunda.

Te veo en 5 minutos abajo- me dijo al oído mientras pasaba discretamente su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja- si no vienes vendré a buscarte- amenazó-.

A quien quería mentirle, por mí lo hubiese besado ahí mismo. Disimuladamente me acerqué a Alice y perdí un poco de tiempo. Al pasar unos minutos me acerqué a Jake y le avisé que bajaría a dar una vuelta.

El bailaba con Ally ya que Edward había "salido a tomar aire". Ninguno de los dos parecía siquiera imaginar nada… aunque claro, ¿como podía Jake sospechar que su mejor amiga estaba besando apasionadamente a su novia en los rincones de Su disco?

Cuando bajé fui directo a donde habíamos estado antes, me adentré en la obscuridad y no lo encontré, de pronto sentí como Edward tomaba fuertemente mi cintura por la espalda dejando reposar su rostro en mi pelo inspirando como queriendo memorizar mi aroma.

Así que besa mejor que yo eh?- me dijo en un murmullo-

Claro arrogante, a caso no has notado sus labios perfectos… e esos músculos… ese abdomen- contesté tratando de irritarlo, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ello-

Estas segura- dijo mientras me volteaba violentamente-.

Sí que lo estos- murmuré mucho menos convencida-

El acercó su cara a un milímetro de la mía, podía sentir un ligero jadeo producido por la ira.

Acercó bruscamente su cuerpo al mío dejando sentir cada centímetro de él tocándome lo que hizo que un gemido suave saliera por mis labios.

Sentí como se excitaba sin retirarse ni un poco, manteniendo su boca tan cerca de la mía que podía embriagarme en su aliento y sus ojos fijos en los míos provocando un caos en mi conciencia. Al sentir su entrepierna endurecerse cada vez más apoyada sobre mí no pude contenerme, lo sujeté de su trasero presionándolo sobre mí y lo besé con una pasión que nunca antes había sentido su lengua con la mía eran la una para la otra.

Maldito- dije entre besos y jadeos-

Enferma- me contestó-

¿Quien te crees que eres niñito de mamá?

El que te trae loco- contestó arrogante. Lo cual hizo que me detuviese en seco-

Ah si?- dije levantando una ceja- Veremos quien trae loco a quien- reí provocativa, rocé sus labios con mis dedos y me zafé de sus brazos para retirarme-.

El se rió y se tiró contra la pared.

Cuando subía las escaleras q me devolverían a los brazos de mi novio, no podía dejar de sentir la enorme culpa que me invadía. Yo amaba a Jacob, el estar con él me hacía sentir protegida, sabía que el me amaba y daría su vida si esto fuese necesario, pero tampoco podía dejar de reconocer- y ya no podía mentir ami misma- que Edward despertaba un deseo animal en mí. Cuando estaba a mi lado-aunque fuese con sus ojos de odio, los cuales eran casi todo el tiempo- nada más existía, no lograba concentrarme en otra cosa q no fuese él.

También debía admitir que solo él podría superarse a sí mismo, el mejor beso de mi vida había sido con él, y solo se había superado en su casa antes de mi primera cita con Jacob, aunque claro, esas veces habían sido solo besos de niños comparados con lo que había pasado esta noche. De solo recordarlo provocaba que mis piernas temblaran.

No sabía como soportar la culpa. Yo jamás dejaría a Jake y mucho menos por alguien tan inestable que solo había sabido seducirme para luego rechazarme y humillarme.

Por otro lado estaba el remordimiento que sentía al pensar en Ally, esa hermosa joven, que parecía un ángel- y que seguramente debía serlo para soportar a Edward Cullen-, yo no podía hacerle esto.

Y de repente ahí estaba un frío odio recorría mi piel, chocando fuertemente en mis extremidades provocando que mis manos ce cerraran apretando los puños. ¿Con cuantas chicas haría esto el maldito idiota de Edward?, Obviamente yo no era la única. Pero eso, ¿acaso podía importarme? ¡Si él tenía novia que fuese ella la que se preocupara!- Ahggg no podía sacármelo de la mente y me enfermaba-.

Valla que mi cabeza no paró de pensar en los pocos metros que había hasta el salón.

Al llegar allí pude ver como Jacob me recibía con una gran sonrisa, de esas que podían obnubilar a cualquiera, el camino directo a mí y me abrazó.

Mi amor, donde te habías metido, te necesito mucho, te extraño demasiado si te vas por mucho tiempo- me dijo mientras me besaba dulcemente-.

Ya estoy aquí- le contesté acariciando su rostro para luego volver a besarlo-.

Mi pecho estaba oprimido por la culpa y el remordimiento, pero en el mismo instante en que Jacob me besó hizo que olvidara todo, yo apoyé mi rostro en su pecho y pude sentir su aroma, que tantos recuerdos me traía, Jacob era perfecto, no importaba que mal nacido de Edward me acosara, o que él me excitara.

Te pasa algo amor?.

No, solo tengo muchas ganas de ti- le dije mientras enroscaba mis brazos en su nuca y él me miró con esos ojos de niño pícaro tan hermosos que no pude resistir besarlo-.

Vámonos ya de aquí- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada-.

Fuimos a saludar a los chicos.

Emmm, nos vamos-dijo Jake-.

No hizo falta decir mas nada para que todos entendieran a l perfección.

Al dar la vuelta para irme no pude evitar acercarme a Edward.

El si sabe lo que necesito- le murmuré al oído-

Pude notar como el rostro de Edward volvía a ser el mismo, con odio en los ojos y una contante rigidez al estar cerca de mí.

Al alejarme le guiñé un ojo provocándolo y el me dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Al salir de allí con mi hombre perfecto no podía explicarme porque me sumaba a este juego macabro me planteaba Edward. ¿Por qué no podía resistirme a su aroma, a sus besos o a su piel?

Con todo esto en mi mente traté de callar mis pensamientos.

Yo sabía, estaba completamente convencida de que amaba a Jacob con todas mis fuerzas… o no?


	9. Cap 9: Reconociendo

Disclaimer: Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la Saga Crepúsculo, y por lo tanto, esta novela es solamente un Fan Fiction de mi autoría, que no guarda relación alguna con ella o cualquier otra cosa referente a su persona.

* * *

CAPITULO 9: Reconociendo.

Al día siguiente Edward y Ally partieron hacia la universidad, lo mismo que mi amado novio Jacob.

Dos meses transcurrieron rápidamente con todo el mundo alterado, Alice y yo terminaríamos el instituto y nos iríamos a la Universidad, también se acercaba el cumpleaños de Edward que casualmente era el 20 de Junio, día de la entrega de diplomas en el instituto.

Alice se había pasado esos dos meses organizando la increíble fiesta de festejo por nuestra pronta libertad y también una reunión para la familia y los amigos mas cercanos – en donde obviamente estaba incluida- en celebración del cumpleaños número 22 de Edward.

Desde la noche en el club, las cosas habían cambiado solo un poco, yo seguía completamente enamorada de Jacob, aunque no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo en Edward, que por cierto, no me lo hacía nada fácil.

Él había comenzado a ser muy lindo conmigo cuando estábamos solos, seguía salvando siempre de mis torpezas, pero ahora no me regañaba tanto y siempre me sonreía, cosa que cambiaba totalmente cuando había alguien más en la habitación- especialmente Jacob- pero yo lo tomaba con gracia y hasta con complicidad de nuestra "amistad secreta".

Era lindo poder hablar con él sin gruñir.

Era el día de la entrega de diplomas, claro el cumpleaños de Edward, yo le había comprado un regalo y quería entregárselo mientras nadie pudiera vernos, así que llegué temprano a su casa y antes de ver a Alice me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, abrí la puerta sin tocar-grave error-, entonces los vi.

El estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y ella sentada sobre el con las piernas enrolladas en su espalda, desnudos. Me paralicé, solo pude contener la respiración, entonces él me vio por encima del hombreo de Ally.

lo siento- dije y salí huyendo cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

Seguía paralizada fuera de su habitación, parada allí, con la mente en blanco.

Bella- Dijo Edward mientras salía de su habitación solo con unos pantalones-.

Yo… yo… lo siento mucho… debí tocar- dije sonrojada, casi bordo-.

Estas bien? Para que me buscabas?- preguntó algo preocupado e incomodo.

Solo quería entregarte esto, Feliz cumpleaños!- le dije aún sin mirarlo a la cara mientras le entregaba mi obsequio, era una cadena con una chapa al estilo militar con la fecha en que ellos llegaron a la ciudad, el día que nos vimos por primera vez, Edward, abrió la pequeña caja en la que lo había preparado.

OH, muchas gracias- dijo con un raro gesto de ternura en sus ojos vinosos-.

Es el día en que nos conocimos- dije para que entendiera-.

Créeme que lo sé- se acercó lentamente y beso mis labios tiernamente, por un segundo yo me deleité con su suavidad pero cuando pude reaccionar me alejé-.

Edward que haces?- le dije completamente confundida-.

Lo que siento- me contestó con una vez suave-

Yo… no puedo…- susurré apartándome y me aleje de el-.

Ese día, era la entregas de diplomas así que esperaba tener la mente despejada, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, sus cambios de humor, su bipolaridad me hacían sentir mareada, pero no podía evitar pensar en él.

Esa noche en la fiesta y al día siguiente en la reunión familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward traté de evitarlo todo lo que pude, pero el seguía mirándome extraño-peor que de costumbre cuando había alguien alrededor- mientras yo seguía a Jake aferrada como un perro.

Ya habían empezado las vacaciones y Jake tenía que viajar con su familia, mis padres iban a realizar un viaje de "segunda luna de miel", esos dos eran increíbles, mi padre se incomodaba pero no podía resistir las demostraciones de afecto en público que mi madre realizaba constantemente. Me habían encargado el cuidado de la casa y como ese año me iría a la universidad, tenía q tratar de no defraudar la confianza de mis padres prendiendo fuego a la casa o algo por el estilo.

Esa tarde fui a ver a Alice ya q estaba sola en casa sin poder ver a Jake y sin hacer nada, ya había limpiado, acomodado mis cosas, leído, y necesitaba tomar aire, aparte la extrañaba horrores, nunca habíamos estado mas de dos días sin vernos.

Alice se preparaba para salir con Jasper, esa noche tenían una de sus tantas citas románticas, así que charlamos mientras ella se preparaba tan deslumbrante como siempre.

Parece que viene una tormenta- dijo Alice preocupada por su vestimenta peinado y maquillaje- espero que vayamos a un logar con techo- rió picadamente.

Si tienes razón-contesté al darme cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto- mejor voy a casa, mucha suerte y que tengas una noche de lo mas loca- y salí de la habitación.

Al salir de la casa vi a Edward sentado en la entrada, tan hermoso como siempre- no podía pensar eso después de todo lo que había pasado, me horrorizaba a mi misma-pase a su lado.

Adiós- salude solo para no parecer mal educada-.

Puedo acompañarte?- vi como se ponía de pie-.

Cómo quieras, sabes q no pasa nada-. Dije tratando de ignorarlo-.

De todas formas lo haré- ese tono de suficiencia me crispaba los nervios-

No se para que preguntas entonces- contesté disgustada-

Solo por cortesía- dijo haciendo una mueca-

Comenzamos a caminar a la par, eran solo unos cuantos metros hacia mi casa. Cuando comenzó a llover a cantaros, parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo, yo apuré el paso- no podía correr porque de seguro me caería- y el me siguió por detrás

Lamento haber estado distante- escuche un tono seco y muy suave q me hablaba-.

¿Por mas de diez años?- pregunté sarcásticamente-.

Mmm… no seas mala, sabes a lo que me refiero.

No lo soy, solo digo la verdad.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que tiraba de mi brazo para darme vuelta y dejarme frente a él.

Suéltame, eso duele, me lastimas- le dije dirigiendo una de mis mejores miradas de odio-.

Por que me haces esto Isabella- me miro con esa mirada de odio a la que me tenía acostumbrada.

Estás loco!- le grité- me mareas no te entiendo, un día me odias otro día me besas, me rompes el corazón me ignoras luego vuelves!- seguía gritando como histérica pero el había hecho explotar mas de 10 años de rencores-.

La loca eres tú- me grito el muy descarado- yo nunca te he odiado.

Eres un hipócrita, has disfrutado hacerme sufrir por años, y yo siempre he sido la tonta masoquista que te lo permitía, pero escúchame una cosa Edward Cullen…- mi puños estaban completamente cerrados, apretados con ira-

Cállate de una vez- me gritó con mas fuerza- ¿Es que no entiendes que te amo? ¡Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi! ¡No lo has entendido nunca!

Yo estaba atónita, cuando sentí sus labios fuertes contra los míos, me estaba besando, de una manera completamente nueva, fuerte, desenfrenada, un tanto brusca, pero delirantemente exquisita. Él me había sujetados con ambas manos el rostro y yo seguía con mis puños comprimidos, pero unos segundos después el fuego me invadió y no pude contenerme, solo pude tomar su rostro también entre mis manos y corresponderle en ese apasionado beso, el deseo de estar con el, de sentirlo, me volvía loca.

Bajo la lluvia, sentí como sus manos se deslizaron desde mi cara, acariciando mis hombros, pasando por mi cintura para terminar en mis glúteos, los cuales presionó para atraerme más a él.

Luego yo no pude soportar la excitación, lo abracé y lleve mis piernas envolviendo su cintura, permitiendo así un exquisito roce de nuestros sexos.

El recorrió los pocos metros que quedaban para llegar a mi casa mientras me llevaba cargando sin parar de besarme, al entrar, sentí el fuerte golpe de la pared en mi espalda y a la vez una mayor presión de su sexo contra el mío, lo cual solo me excitaba mas y más.

Él sacó mi blusa mojada, y recorrió mi cuello y mi pecho con sus besos, luego me sacó el sostén y masajeó mis senos con una mano mientras recorría mi pezón con su lengua, y no pude controlar un gemido seco que se unió a los suyos. Desprendí su camisa y rápidamente se la quité y la tiré lejos.

Él me llevó escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, allí nos quitamos lo que quedaba de ropa y me lanzó a la cama cayendo sobre mi. Me besó con ansias, furia y apetito contenido por demasiado tiempo. Recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo

con sus manos, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi centro, acarició mi clítoris en forma circular haciéndome vibrar completamente mientras arqueaba la espalda, luego introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi, estaba completamente mojada, deseosa por que me hiciera suya. Lo necesitaba.

El bombeaba dentro de mí con insistencia, luego introdujo otro de sus dedos incrementando el placer.

Yo recorría su cuello con mi lengua, besando y mordisqueando un poco.

En ese momento nos miramos fijamente y sin decir nada sentí como me penetraba con fuerza, lo recibí completamente mojada, grité y temblé por el más increíble placer que había sentido.

No dejamos de mirarnos mientras él embestía contra mí una y otra vez. Un suspiro ronco escapo de sus labios y sentí como se me erizo la piel al oírlo.

Sentía su miembro llenarme pero necesitaba más, así que lo tomé de los glúteos y lo atraje para profundizar su entrada. La fricción me estaba matando. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda recorriendo la por completo, el cerró sus ojos por el dolor que solo incrementaba el placer aún más.

Edward comenzó a aumentar su ritmo y a incrementar aún mas su fuerza, haciéndome sentir la proximidad de mi orgasmo. Mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse ciñendo su miembro. Entonces el me besó con urgencia y pasión, fue entonces cuando el éxtasis llegó, ambos gritamos con la llegada del climax. Pude sentir su calidez derramándose en mi interior, llenándome. Mientras mi cuerpo prolongaba los espasmos de placer que hacían contraer mi intimidad.

Nuestros cuerpos se relajaron y el se dejó caer sobre mi mientras yo acariciaba su pelo.

Te amo- me susurró al oído- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas Bella-.

Yo te amo a ti Edward- no podía creer haber dicho eso. ¿era verdad?, claro que si, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

"En velocidades excesivas,- dos polos

opuestos colapsados por el

éxtasis, a punto de superar

su repulsión natural- se fusionan

formando así una nueva gravedad,

en una reacción que puede dar lugar

a una explosión colosal".

* * *

Chicasss! como estan? bueno hoy les dejo un nuevo captulo, lamento realmente las demoras pero mi Pc murio atacada por virus... :( voy a tratar de subir el 10 esta semana!

besos! las quiero cuidense mucho!


	10. Cap 10: Construyendo

Disclaimer: Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer, autora de la Saga Crepúsculo, y por lo tanto, esta novela es solamente un Fan Fiction de mi autoría, que no guarda relación alguna con ella o cualquier otra cosa referente a su persona.

* * *

Éste capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Dafne! te extrano mucho pendex! muchas gracias por ayudarme!

la verdad no quería subirlo hasta que no estuvieras, pero bueno, ya es mucho tiempo y no podía demorarlo mas!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Construyendo.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras me sentí viajar a un mundo paralelo, sabía que me estaba equivocando, no podía perdonarlo así simplemente, me debía explicaciones y muchas, o que se creía? Que solo por ser un dios del sexo lo perdonaría?

Mi mente no paraba de maquinar, pero yo ya sabía que era en vano, no me importaba nada, solo estar con el, yo lo había perdonado en el instante en que sus labios rozaron los míos.

Sentí su mano acariciando mi costado y decidí molestarlo un poco, yo lo amaba y lo había perdonado… pero él aún no lo sabía así que quería sacar algún partido.

En ese momento me senté en sus caderas, tome sus manos en las mías y las lleve sobre su cabeza.

- Dígame señor Cullen, ¿porqué me ha hecho sufrir por mas de 10 años?

- Hummm- su rostro hizo una mueca tan hermosa que no pude evitar besarlo- realmente creo que he sido un idiota masoquista, ya que te amo desde que te vi con aquel vestido azul tan hermosa y dulce el día que llegamos aquí, pero siempre he puesto excusas para sufrir, al principio era: Aggg es una niña! Luego: es una niña, no puedes tocarla, es la mejor amiga de tu hermana, no le interesas entre muchas otras.

Yo miraba extasiada, todavía no creía que todo fuese verdad, y seamos sinceros, si ya lo había perdonado casi me derrito como un hielo al sol con su declaración!; entonces él me tomo por la cintura y me dio vuelta para quedar sobre mi.

- Dime mi Bella ¿podrás perdonarme?

- Hummm- respondí imitándolo en la mueca- no lo se… tendrás que hacer mucho mérito para ganarte mi perdón!- le dije empujándolo hasta quedar sobre él, cosa que no duró ya que el me giró inmediatamente después.

- Te amo mi Bella, no me quiero ni puedo alejar nunca de ti- me susurró.

- Pues te conviene, sino prometo buscarte y encontrarte- dije y los dos reimos- Te amo Edward, con todas mis fuerzas.

Fue entonces que nos abrazamos, ya no estábamos jugando como hacía un momento, pude distinguir una oleada de sentimientos atravesarme y en ese instante supe que no había vuelta atrás.

- Quédate conmigo- pedí casi suplicando.

- Claro que si, no te será tan facil deshacerte de mí- bromeó mientras se estiraba para alcanzar su celular.

Me encanta poder bromear con el, poder amenazarlo y reirnos, yo volaba por mi mente hasta que vi su cuerpo desnudo estirarse sobre mi intencionalmente. Definitivamente este hombre no sabia con quien se metá.

Tomo el celular y comenzó a marcar allí fue cuando lo empujé para dejarlo acostado sobre su espalda y yo sobre el, comencé a recorrer su pecho con mi lengua y pude notar como su excitación se hacía presente, su piel se había erizado y su erección había crecido, seguí besandolo y mimándolo y en preciso momento que lo escuché pronunciar _"hola Carlisle" _tomé su miembro y lo recorrí con mi lengua, conteniendo la risa de escuchar como caía su voz al hablar.

El me miro con los ojos oscuros, llenos de lujuria, y colocó su mano en mi cabeza atrapando mis cabellos mientras intentaba entablar una conversación por teléfono.

"_si papa tuve que viajar, lo siento, luego te explico bien"._

Suspiraba de placer, gemía mordiendo su labio intentando que no fuese tan audible.

Por lo visto Carlisle no se quedaría con solo esa explicación pero yo solo oía un _"aja" o "humm" _entre tantos suspiros y gemidos contenidos.

Mientras seguía con mi tarea, lamiendo su miembro, introduciéndolo en mi boca, hasta mi garganta entrando y saliendo, succionando, acariciando con mi lengua el glande.

Me encantaba ver como Edward se retorcía de placer sin poder expresarlo. Soy mala lo se…

"_te llamo luego" _escuché cuando comenzaba a succionar rítmicamente hasta la base de su pene.

El soltó mi cabello y se tomó con ambas manos del respaldo de mi cama.

- Oh dios amor! Donde aprendiste eso?

Me hizo sonreír el pensar que realmente no le gustaría saber. Yo seguí con mi labor, me encantaba sentirlo cada vez mas duro, estaba completamente mojada ante su excitación, ante sus gemidos tan roncos y guturales, ya no se reprimía y estaba a punto de alcanzar mi orgasmo sin siquiera haberme tocado, pero este era su momento.

Introduje su pene en mi boca por completo, lo sentía tan duro en mi garganta que me hizo gemir. Seguía acariciando y jugando con mi lengua cuando el comenzó a moverse profundizando su entrada, embistiendo contra mi boca.

Lo sentí tensarse y sostenerse fuerte de la cama cuando un sonido bestial salio de su boca. Se vino en mi Boca y yo bebí su cálido y delicioso semen hasta la última gota.

- Eres mala amor!- bromeó haciendo un puchero completamente adorable.

- Entonces no lo vuelo a hacer- le conteste desafiante.

Me tomó fuertemente en sus brazos juntando nuestras narices y mirandome fijamente retador dijo:

- Te amo, eres una perra peleadora y te amo con el alma.

- Tu eres un sádico enfermo y te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Nos fundimos en un fuerte y frenético beso, exquisito.

- Un segundo- lo corté.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo el protestando.

Yo tome mi celular de la mesa de noche y escribí.

"_Alice amiga el alma, Edward está conmigo en casa, tú sigue el juego y si pones un pie en mi propiedad antes de que "vuelva" juro que te mato lentamente pero antes torturo a Jazz!._

_Te amamos. No nos extrañes._

_Ed y Bella."_

- Eres simplemente malvada- dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos y respondí encogiendo los hombros "inocente".

La mañana siguiente desperté en los calidos brazos de Edward. El me acariciaba tiernamente, me acurruqué en el y pude sentir su aroma, su calor y eso me hizo sonreír.

- Milagro numero dos- suspiré.

- ¿Estas despierta? ¿Cuál es el milagro numero 2?- me sonrió. _demonios como podía ser tan perfecto…_

- Mmmm, pues, déjame decirte Cullen que nadie que haya osado despertarme ha vivido para contarlo- reí- soy una malhumorada cuando me despierto, perdón!.

- Pero si estas hermosa! Toda risueña y bromeando- dijo besandome la frente.

- Por eso el milagro! Dah! Vamos a bañarnos!- exclamé-

_Click…Click_

- No te alejarás ni un paso de mi- me dijo con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja mientras yo observaba atónita las esposas q atrapaban nuestras muñecas.

- Puedes arrepentirte de eso- dije arqueando una ceja.

- No lo creo! Ya fue demasiado tiempo separados.

- Si tu lo dices- lo desafié como siempre- Vamos a la ducha!

Despues de lo que podía llamarse la mejor ducha de mi vida bajamos a prepararnos el desayuno.

- Oh no! Sabes que soy fatal en esto- dijo haciendo un puchero muy muy endemoniadamente sexy y tierno a la vez.

- Si lo se amor- que bien sonaba, no me cansaba de decirlo- pero sabes que te encanta mi comida y sobre todo te encanta verme en acción asi que hoy tendrás que ayudarme solo un poco y de paso aprenderás algo- contesté cariñosa acariciando su mejilla, _ oh por Dios que hizo este hombre con mi personalidad!_

- Me encanta que me digas amor- un brillo en sus ojos llamó mi atención- Te amo pequeña- _Creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo._

- Te amo- contesté mientras el me alzaba para llevarme a la cocina.

Corriendo el riesgo de sonar cursi o ser repetitiva y como no podía ser de otra manera, luego del mejor baño vino el mejor desayuno de mi vida. Mientras yo lo preparaba, le explicaba los pasos a Edward, el prestaba atención abrazandome por detrás dejando reposar su menton en mi hombro. Cada tanto me basaba o hacíamos bromas o tomaba mis manos para ayudarme.

Esa semana fue perfecta, hicimos el amor casi todo el tiempo y peleamos el resto, nos gritamos, lo golpee, lo heche de casa, el intentó irse y luego nos besamos con furia, hicimos el amor de nuevo, eramos incapaces de no pelear pero mas alla de todo, nuestros caracteres indomables de siempre creer tener la razon y de lo cabeza dura q eramos nos amabamos.

Siempre me había sido difícil de explicar pero si el no estaba cerca me costaba respirar, me faltaba algo y ahora sabía que era, era la razón por la cual yo respiraba, sonreía, comía, la razón por la cual latía mi corazón era él, Edward dolorosamente sexy Cullen.

Yo sabía que después de esta semana no podría permanecer mucho tiempo alejada de él.

Era nuestro último día juntos en casa como una pareja de "recién casados" podría decirse.

Habíamos prometido no pelear lo cual iba a requerir total autocontrol.

- Podemos hablar- me dijo mientras me acurrucaba mas en su pecho.

- Claro Cullen, habla- El soltó una risota- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando te asustas te pones tan a la defensiva- contestó logrando enojarme- Te amo Bella, no peleemos- con esto logró relajarme.

- Si dime mi amor- solté con un tono sarcástico muy Bella Swan y el volvio a reir.

- Mmm bueno, quería saber que ibamos a hacer a partir de mañana.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- lo mire sorprendida y noté un poco de preocupación y dolor.

- Es que llegan tus padres, y luego Jacob y…- el me miró suplicante.

_JACOB- _pensé- Hey hey alto-contesté sentandome quedando casi frente a él- Volveremos a nuestras vidas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- me recriminó- Dijiste que me amabas.

- Si te amo- aseguré- solo que tambien amo a Jake, tu sabias que te amaba y te esperé casi 10 años pero él llego cálido, caballero, generoso, perfecto. Yo lo amo y no lo dejaré.

- Pero yo te amo, quiero que estes conmigo siempre, para siempre.

- Eso dices ahora, pero tu no eres una persona de la que fiarse, mañana te aburres de mi y me dejas como la primera vez que me besaste y otras tantas.

- No, eso no sucederá- explicaba confundido y triste.

- No Edward, me pides que deje todo por ti.

- Entiendo- contestó y comenzó a levantarse de mi lado.

_Mierda- pensé- Mierda mierda mierda._

- Mierda Edward Anthony Cullen regresa inmediatamente aquí!- señalé a mi lado, su lugar en la cama y el giró.

- No soy tu maldito perro faldero Isabella- pude ver su rostro herido y furiosa- Me iré de aquí y no volverás a saber de mi, será como si nunca hubiese existido (jaja no lo resistí)

- Vete a la mierda Cullen- grité- no puedes venirme con estos planteos cuando no hace mucho te encontré muy apasionado con tu novia- recalqué entre mis gritos mientras lo observaba cambiarse.

- El me dirigió una mirada triste?

- Yo daría mi vida si tu me lo pidieses, y realmente lamento haber creído que tu…- titubeó- que tu sentías lo mismo.

El salió de la habitación y yo me quede petrificada. Mil cosas rondaban mi mente… cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada… y entonces lo entendí, yo lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida, no podía pasar ni un segundo sin él, ya no más, me importa una mierda todo.

Me vestí apurada con lo primero que encontré y corrí tras él, bajé las escaleras y salí, lo vi alejándose… me desesperé, sentí que lo perdía y con él me perdía a mi misma.

- Edward- grité con todas mis fuerzas-

El se detuvo y giró, yo comencé a correr hacia el sin poder detener las lágrimas que caían sin parar… llegué hasta él y le salté encima. Él me abrazó fuertemente como si fuese la última vez, entonces nos besamos con pasión, con amor, con furia.

Al separarnos noté que los dos llorábamos.

- Perdóname, perdóname amor, no me dejes, no me dejes nunca- comencé a besarlo desesperada mientras nuestras lágrimas se juntaban.

- Bella yo te amo- dijo con la voz quebrada y me odié por hacerlo sufrir.

- Tambien te amo, perdóname, no tengo que elegir nada tu eres mi mundo, yo te pertenezco y siempre ha sido así.

- Lo siento-susurró- pero yo no te puedo compartir con nadie, eres mia Bella- dijo con suavidad pero con desesperación a la vez.

- Siempre he sido tuya Edward, es que no lo ves?, no puedo vivir sin ti. Aunque me despreciaras, me miraras con odio, yo siempre permanecí cerca de ti, porque cuando no estas no puedo respirar, todo es oscuro y ahora si me dejas mi vida no tendra sentido- sollocé, sabía que me estaba exponiendo completamente, pero él tenía que entender.

- Bella, ahora tú eres la razón de mi existencia, de hecho siempre lo has sido, tan hermosa, dulce, y a la vez tan testaruda que quisiera matarte, pero ya no puedo permanecer lejos de ti, pero tampoco puedo compartirte. Sabes que moriría en el instante al ver que alguien mas te toca y no poder romperle la cara porque tu lo dejas, me siento enfermo de solo pensarlo- sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

- Tengo miedo, solo tú tienes el poder de destruirme, yo sin ti me muero- volví a abrazarme a él.

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me susurró.

- Bella ya no puedo permanecer alejado de ti.

Colgada de su cuello nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia adentro, nos besábamos con una desesperación que nunca antes sentí, lo necesitaba para respirar.

Creo que una vez que llegamos a la sala de estar ya faltaba bastante ropa o todavía sobraba bastante.

Edward se sentó en el sillón conmigo encima.

Comencé a besar su cuello, a morderlo, mientras tiraba de su sedoso cabello, el suspiraba fuertemente y me arrancaba la ropa que quedaba.

Esta vez sin preámbulos me penetro de una sola estocada, con una furia casi animal y yo comencé a moverme sobre él. El me guiaba mientras apretaba con fuerza mis caderas, enterraba sus dedos en ella.

Luego el me separó e hizo que me arrodille sobre el sillón y me incline hacia delante, tomó fuertemente mi cabello, lo tiraba hacia atrás mientras me penetraba con un ritmo brutal, duro, profundo.

Sentí como se inclinaba sobre mi espalda y pasaba una mano hacia abajo y comenzaba a acariciar mi clítoris, mi excitación era extrema… me sentía a punto de explotar y con cada embestida, con cada caricia, estaba mas cerca del cielo.

En ese momento escuche a Edward susurrar.

- Maldita sea nadie te tocara mas que yo, eres mia Bella.

Escucharlo tan posesivo, me excitó a unos niveles indescriptibles, llevándome a un orgasmo tan intenso que creo haber perdido el sentido por un momento, mientras Edward culminaba dentro de mí, sintiendo su calor llenarme.

Tras unos segundos sentí como nos acomodaba recostados en sillón y me abrazaba con fuerza.

Desperté recostada sobre Edward, el pobre debía estar todo dolorido, sin embargo, cuando lo miré parecía descansar en una completa paz, su rostro marcaba una suave sonrisa y yo como una idiota enamorada – sí que lo era – permanecí observándolo un largo rato…

Decidí que era momento de ir a la cama así podíamos estar mas cómodos por ello comencé a despertarlo acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos sus perfectas facciones, su nariz, sus cejas, sus muy apetecibles y suaves labios, el abrió los ojos y me dedicó su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida.

- Nunca había dormido tan placidamente en toda mi vida – dijo abrazándome fuerte.

- Vamos a la cama Cullen, no se como puedes respirar conmigo encima- susurré.

- Si no pesas nada Bella, aparte a partir de hoy esta es mi forma preferida de dormir, y despertar – contestó tan dulce que casi me derrito.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y cuando ya no aguanté mas tuve que soltar la maldita frase femenina que hasta ami mí me daba rabia.

- ¿En que piensas? – Diosss, ya soy patética.

- Mmmm, la verdad es que pensaba en que podíamos irnos unos días de vacaciones.

- ¿Qué? – contesté dando un salto – pero si todo es un desastre ahora Cullen! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Tu preguntaste – se encogió de hombros y luego acarició su sedoso cabello.

- Pero tenemos mucho que solucionar, aparte que excusa vamos a poner! … Oh papá, mientras no estabas pasé cada segundo haciendo el amor con Edward Cullen y como no podemos estar separados decidimos irnos a unas pequeñas vacaciones - solté muy sarcástica.

El soltó una carcajada.

- Bella vas a matarme joven; si no me matas tu de la rabia quieres que mi lindo suegro me asesine.

- Ni se te ocurra morir joven Cullen, no pienso criar a nuestros hijos sola – ¡Oh Por DIOS! ¡Oh Por DIOS! ¿Yo dije eso? Necesito encontrar un pozo muy profundo para poder arrojarme.

El notó mi vergüenza, quizás porque parecía un tomate, no lo se…

- Con que hijos eh…

* * *

**Bueno chicas! muchas gracias por los reviews! las adoro aca les dejo un cap nuevo, espero q no se aburran y que no sea muy largo! **

**comentenme para poder mejorar! ;) **

**besosssss**


End file.
